corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
Corduroy goes to School
'''Corduroy goes to School '''is the sixth episode of Corduroy Season 2 by Nelvana. Information This episode shows Corduroy getting ready for school in the morning by eating a new cereal from Kellogg's which is called ''Ronald O's cereal ''which is based on Ronald McDonald and his company and riding a Corbeil school bus to Future Generation Daycare with his school friends and some Adults who works at the school. Plot One morning Corduroy was waking up in his little bed with his Ronald McDonald pajamas. Lisa walked in and said “Good Morning Corduroy” and she gave him his green corduroy overalls with two buttons. Then Corduroy walked in the bathroom to get dressed from his Ronald McDonald pajamas to his green Corduroy Overalls with two buttons. Next Corduroy brushed his teeth with a Ronald McDonald tooth brush with a Blue’s Clues toothpaste. Corduroy packed his school stuff like pencils, crayons, markers, and his blue’s clues handy dandy notebook (Steve style) in his backpack before breakfast. And for breakfast Lisa brought Corduroy the new cereal from McDonald’s and Kellogg’s which is Ronald O’s cereal and the flavor comes in original, strawberry, chocolate, and blueberry, and fruity, multigrain, and apple cinnamon and the one Lisa bought is blueberry because Corduroy loves blueberry. Ronald O’s cereal is similar to Cheerios from General Mills. Corduroy had apple juice with his Ronald O’s cereal and had milk in it. And Corduroy said “mmmmmmmm” when he taste it and he loved it so much. And then Lisa told Corduroy The Bear that National Biscuit Company and Kellogg’s are now owned by McDonald’s. And after Corduroy drank his apple juice and ate his Ronald O’s cereal Lisa packed his snack which is McDonald land cookies from National Biscuit Company, a red apple, and Orange Hi-C in Corduroy’s Disney/Pixar Toy Story lunch box. And after the snacks was packed Corduroy picked up his Disney/Pixar Toy Story lunch box and his backpack and Lisa took him down to the bus stop for the school bus to come and pick Corduroy The Bear up to send him to Future Generation Daycare on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick New Jersey (which is where Corduroy The Bear goes to school at). On the way to the school bus stop Lisa stopped at Moppy’s parents apartment to talk about Moppy’s job at the Lord and Taylor at the Quakerbridge mall. Then Lisa took Corduroy to the bus stop after the talk about Moppy’s job. Then the school bus came and it was a Ford Corbeil school bus with an electric stop arm like Lisa’s very own school bus but Moppy has a Chevrolet Corbeil school bus with an electric stop arm. Corduroy gave Lisa a hug goodbye and then he got on the school bus and Corduroy sat next to the stop arm and put his seat belt on and Corduroy was the school bus’s first stop. And off the school bus go to the next stop. And the next stop was Julia Young (lives at 130 S 7th Ave, Manville NJ). At Julia Young’s house one school bus stops and the stop arm deploys Julia Young gave her mother a hug goodbye and she came on the school bus and sat next to Corduroy The Bear and put her seat belt on. Julia Young has a my little pony lunch box and backpack. Next stop was Timothy James McCormick who lives at 44 Quaker Rd, Princeton, NJ. And on the way to Timothy James McCormick’s house the school bus went onto US Highway 1 towards the exit to Quakerbridge Road. Once the school bus got on Quakerbridge Road Corduroy The Bear and Julia Young said “what is that?” at the signs saying “Quaker Road closed when lights are flashing” and the school bus driver told Corduroy The Bear and Julia Young that those signs says that Quaker Road is right next to the Delaware and Raritan Canal and has special gates that closes incase if there is a flash flood so no vehicles could slip into the river and those lights flash when Quaker Road has their gates close when there is a flood and today is a bright sunshine day so Quaker Road is open today and the lights on the signs saying Quaker Road closed when lights are flashing are not flashing today. Then the red light turned green and the school bus was going straight to Quaker Road where the gates are and once the school bus approached to the gates the school bus crosses over a little bridge over the Delaware and Raritan Canal that connects from Quaker Road to Quakerbridge Road and Corduroy said “Oh that’s why this road has those gates”. “Exactly” said the school bus driver. Corduroy and Julia saw the beautiful field when they travel on Quaker Road and on Quaker Road there is a school called Princeton Friends School (aka 1900 Parkfare). And the school bus driver said to Corduroy and Julia that the school has two different entrances incase if Quaker Road is closed. Then the school bus finally reached to Timothy James McCormick’s house which is on the other side of Mercer Road and once the bus approached the house Timothy was still getting ready and Corduroy and Julia started to imagine what would have happen when Quaker Road is closed. Then in Corduroy’s imagination it was raining and the lights were flashing Corduroy was on the school bus with Julia and the school bus driver and then the school bus driver made a mistake and didn’t know the lights were flashing and drove to the gates when they are closed and then Corduroy told the school bus driver that Quaker Road is closed and then the school bus driver turned around back to the traffic signal and used a different way to Timothy James McCormick’s house. And back in real Timothy James McCormick was ready and he was using a power ranger backpack and lunch box. Timothy James McCormick sat behind Corduroy The Bear. And the school bus was off to the next stop and the next stop was Jimmy Buffalo who lives at 187 Darwin Ln, North Brunswick New Jersey. And on the way to the house the school bus drove through the gates again to get back on US Highway 1. And once the school bus approached Jimmy Buffalo’s house Corduroy, Julia, and Timothy talked to each other and became friends. Then Jimmy came out and got on the school bus and Jimmy had a blue’s clues backpack and lunchbox and Jimmy sat in the first seat on the right side of the bus. And then the school bus was off to the next stop and the next stop was Pinocchio Disney (Disney character Pinocchio) who just moved in at 4 Amherst Ct North Brunswick, NJ while Geppetto Disney opened his own toy factory in Newark NJ. And once the school bus approached Pinocchio’s house Pinocchio gave his stepmother (Geppetto’s wife after he moved in the United States) Sarah Disney who was a very nice lady and Pinocchio gave his stepmother a hug before he got on the school bus. And once Pinocchio got on the school bus he showed that he has a Mickey Mouse backpack and lunchbox. And Pinocchio told everyone about his stepmother and that she was used to be married to Bobby Pinchworm who was Professor Pinchworm’s brother and he was mean to Pinocchio’s stepmother Sara and Corduroy told Pinocchio that also Professor Pinchworm framed Ronald McDonald for an armed Robbery at the green grocers across the street from his home and then that he found out that it was really Professor Pinchworm who robbed the store not Ronald McDonald. That’s why Geppetto is a better husband for Sarah. And Pinocchio sat next to Timothy. And the next stop was Grace, Alex, Robert, and Shirley Temple who lives at 41 Cortlandt St, Milltown, NJ and on the way Corduroy and his friends were chatting. Once the school bus approached to the house the temples got on the school bus and that was the last stop. Next the school bus was on to the DeVry building in North Brunswick NJ to drop the kids of at Future Generation daycare. And once the school bus approached to the school the daycare teachers were excited and Corduroy and his friends got off the bus. And the teachers were Karen Miller and Maryanne Fisher. After when the kids got off the school bus the teachers walked in the school with the kids and took them to the first floor and the school had a half wall and it was a small area in the building and it includes half doors so it will be easier for kids not to get out. First duty was that Corduroy and his friends gathered and sat on the welcome mat and the teachers got on the Piano and they all sang the welcome song like in Timothy Goes to School. After the welcome song Corduroy and his friends learned ABCs and 123s and did some fun activities about them. Next the kids paint pictures and Corduroy paints a C because it is the letter his name starts with and the other kids paints some cool pictures along with Corduroy. And the teachers love the pictures. Next Corduroy did a project for in the spot light and he told his teachers and the other kids about his button that he lost it in a storm drain lost but they did get the button out of the storm drain and they did put the button back on his overalls and Corduroy also told them that Lisa sewed both of his buttons tightly so they won’t fall off anymore. And Corduroy showed everybody the two buttons on his green corduroy overalls. Corduroy and the kids had the first playtime before lunch. Then it was lunchtime so Corduroy and his friends got there lunch and Corduroy got the Cheese stuffed breadsticks and a red apple with blueberry milk. Some Kids got the same thing Corduroy got and the other choice was pasta with buttered noodles and the drink options were apple juice, orange juice, plain milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, vanilla milk, and blueberry milk. Everybody enjoyed their lunch and for dessert the Mister Softee truck with a yellow caution sign came to sell ice cream for free to the school children and all the children loved the ice cream. After lunch was that Corduroy and his friends go to the playground and the teachers watch them to be safe not to run on the street. And the teachers told Corduroy and his friends the safety rules before they enter the playground. After playground it was snack time and Corduroy and his friends ate their snacks. And after snack time it was nap time and the teachers gave Corduroy and his friends a good music for the nap. Corduroy and his friends were snuggled in beds the Daycare has. And after nap time Corduroy and his friends played indoors and read books, and do so many activities before when they come home. And after that it was time to go home the teachers said “good bye see you tomorrow”. And Corduroy and his friends got on the school bus back to their homes and the school bus driver was doing their morning route backwards in the afternoon. And once Corduroy got home he told Lisa all about his day at school. And Corduroy told Lisa that he loved his school so much. And Lisa told Corduroy that she went to the Bridgewater commons mall to visit her mother at her job at the Lord and Taylor and that she loved it. And that was a great day. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes